


Follow You Anywhere

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Running Away, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam runs away, it's up to Castiel to hold Dean together while they go looking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sniffthecactus submitted:
> 
> Teen au where Cas is a close friend of Sam and Sam runs away so Dean and Cas have a road trip to drag Sam’s butt back?

Castiel Novak woke up to his phone ringing. He groaned, reaching blindly for it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Cas!” Castiel sat up at his best friend’s panicked voice.

 

“Dean? What’s wrong?” He was already reaching for his glasses.

 

“Sammy’s gone,” Dean said. “I can’t find him in town and he left his phone. His clothes are gone, too. Cas‒”

 

“I’m on my way, Dean. Just calm down. I’ll be right there.” Castiel pulled on his shoes then carefully made his way down the stairs before running down the street to the Winchester’s home.

 

He used the key Dean had given him and found the older Winchester pacing in Sam’s empty bedroom.

 

“He’s just gone, Cas!” Dean said, waving his arms. “How could he just be gone?”

 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, rubbing his back, lightly. As always, the motions calmed Dean down and strong arms held Castiel close.

 

“How could he just leave me?” Dean whispered. Castiel tightened his arms around Dean’s waist, letting Dean cry on his shoulder.

 

“It’s okay, Dean. We’ll find him.” Castiel knew that was the plan before Dean even asked. He knew that by tomorrow night they’d be in the Impala on the road to bring Sam home.

 

“You’ll come with me?”

 

“I’d follow you anywhere Dean,” Castiel said. “Besides, other than Gabe, you and Sam are the only brothers I have. I don’t want him gone, either.”

 

“Will you stay with me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Castiel coaxed Dean into his own bedroom, and convinced him to change his clothes and brush his teeth. He sat on the bed and sighed inwardly.

 

He loved staying at the Winchesters for two reasons: spending time with them and sharing a bed with Dean. He’d loved Dean since day one. Loved his face, loved his soul, loved the way he treated the weird kid on the playground like a brother instead of bullying him. Dean was his only real friend and it broke his heart to see him like this.

 

“When did you realize he was gone?” He asked, when Dean came back in.

 

“About an hour before I called you. I was, uh, at Lisa’s all night.” Castiel nodded. Lisa and Dean had been dating for almost six months. Castiel both hated and liked her for making Dean happy enough to stay monogamous. “We broke up.”

 

“Why?”

 

“That isn’t important. My brother’s missing! We should be leaving right now.” Cas caught his arm.

 

“Dean. You need a full night’s sleep before you start driving like that. We also need to stock up on snacks and drinks, and try to find any clues as to where Sam is. But at this moment, you are going to lay down and take care of yourself, okay?” Dean nodded, knowing there would be no argument.

 

The next day Dean went to store while Cas packed a bag and told Gabriel what happened.

 

“Castiel, you dog,” His brother smirked. “I see what you’re doing.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You’re gonna take advantage of the fact that Dean-O just got dumped and the fact that you’re the closest person in the world to him to make his fall in love with you. Brilliant.”

 

“Gabe, did you miss the part where Sam ran away? The last thing on either of our minds is…that.”

 

“Right. I’ll cover for you if the old man gets suspicious.”

 

“Thank you.” Castiel picked up his bag, then looked around again, just to be sure.

 

“Oh! Don’t forget these!” Gabriel said, throwing the box of condoms he’d given to Castiel at Christmas at him. He was still mortified everytime Gabe brought them up.

 

“Gabriel!” Castiel put them back under his bed. “You’re disgusting.”

 

He left his bag on the bed when he went to check the bathroom, then retrieved it and left.

 

“Call me everytime you stop,” Gabe called after him. Castiel rolled his eyes.

 

Dean was back when he arrived at the Winchester’s. Castiel found him sitting on Sam’s bed with a journal in his hands.

 

“He left a note,” Dean said, not looking up. He said not to follow him.” Cas sat next to him and took the book from his hands.

 

I don’t want to be here anymore. Let me go.

 

“Let’s go, if we’re going,” Castiel said, closing the book. “Where should we start?” Dean shrugged.

 

“Couple places. Dad used to dump us on people when we were kids. Pastor Jim in Minnesota. Uncle Bobby in South Dakota. Few others. I don’t think he liked anyone enough to run away.” Dean scratched the back of his neck. “We stayed with Jim the most. We could start there.” Cas nodded.

 

Dean locked the front door and they hit the road.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn’t talk at first, the radio and GPS the only noise. Dean shifted and Castiel looked over at him. He looked concerned.

“You gonna get in trouble for taking off?” He asked. Everyone in town that Zachariah Adler wasn’t a stable man, but only Dean knew about the bruises.

“Gabriel’s taking care of it.”

“Yeah, that’s gonna work out.” Castiel smiled, sadly.

“I really don’t think anyone will notice I’m gone.” The Adlers were a big family, and Castiel was the youngest, therefore the least important to his father. He wasn’t going to take over the business, he didn’t get into trouble at school, so he was usually ignored. Until Zachariah needed a punching bag, of course.

Dean’s hand found his and Castiel looked at him gratefully. Dean had always been his anchor when things got bad, both emotionally and physically. Whenever Cas felt like he was going to get lost in the mess that his life had become, Dean held him steady.

“How long until we get there?” Dean asked, taking his hand back. Castiel looked at his phone.

“About five hours.” Dean nodded and turned on the radio. Castiel grimaced but kept his mouth shut as Metallic poured from the speakers. He knew the rules for riding in the Impala.

He laughed when Dean tried to sing along, then joined in. He may not like the group, but Dean had told him that all Winchesters, even honorary ones, had to know the lyrics to Enter Sandman.

They stopped at a decent looking dinner after most of the snacks had run out and they needed real food. They both ordered burgers with extra fries and Cokes. The waitress smiled had directed her attention to Dean, of course, and Dean had flirted back. Castiel tried not to be hurt, but excused himself to the bathroom just in case.

The burgers were there when he got back and Dean had already tucked into his.

“Dean,” Cas started, then stopped.

“Spit it out, man,” Dean said, taking a drink of his soda.

“Do you have any idea why Sam would do this?” Dean sighed.

“Dad called. Said he wouldn’t be home for Christmas.” Castiel nodded. John Winchester, while kind, was a present figure in Sam and Dean’s lives. He had joined the FBI after Mary’s murder and spent most of his time on the job.

“I get it, you know,” Dean said. “It’s hard for him to come home. And, yeah, it sucks, but I get it. Sam just thinks that he’s some jerk that doesn’t give a damn either way. That all he cares about is finding the people that killed Mom.” Castiel reached for Dean’s hand, to offer his comfort, but Dean slid it off the table. He looked around the diner and Castiel sighed.

“Sorry,” Cas said, picking at his fries. It always hurt when Dean acted this way, but it hurt more this time because Dean wasn’t letting Castiel take care of him like he took care of Cas.

“Whatever, just not here.” He nodded toward a group of grizzly looking man at the counter and Castiel nodded.

They finished what was left of their food and left. Dean threw a twenty on the table, leaving the waitress a four dollar tip. He knew from working part time that every tip help, especially if you had someone else depending on you.

Castiel was quiet when they hit the road again.

“Look, Cas,” Dean said. “I just didn’t want anything to happen, okay? You got enough bruises to start with.”

“It’s alright, Dean,” Cas respond. “I understand.”

“Thanks, Cas. For everything.” Dean smiled at him, then turned up the volume on the radio and drove a little faster.

 

 

Pastor Jim’s house was nice, in Castiel’s opinion. Open and light, with lots of big windows and high ceilings.

The old man had been surprised to see the Winchester’s Impala in his driveway. He was more surprised to see that Dean was driving it.

Dean had hugged the man willingly, smiling a little, until he asked about Sam.

“He’s not here?” Jim shook his head and Dean sighed.

“Come on in, boys,” The man had said. “I’ll make you some dinner and you can tell me about it.”

Dean told Pastor Jim about everything that had happened in the past few years then about Sam running away. The man had only nodded, asking few questions, then deliberated for a moment.

“Sam was always stubborn,” Jim said. “But, then so are you and your father. I’m sorry, Dean, but I haven’t heard from Sam in a long time.” Dean had hung his head. “But, from what you told me, he’s probably in South Dakota with your uncle.”

“That’s our next stop,” Dean said. “We should get going‒”

“Not tonight,” Jim said. “It’s late and I bet you’ve been driving all day. I’ll make you both up a room. You can leave after breakfast.” Dean looked like he was about to protest, but Cas interjected.

“Thank you, sir. We’d appreciate that.” When Jim had left, Dean turned to Castiel.

“What the hell, man? I need to find my brother!”

“Dean, wherever Sam is, he’s okay. He would have called if he wasn’t. And Jim is right, he’s probably with your uncle Bobby right now. You’re exhausted and I don’t want to ride anymore tonight. Let’s just relax for a while, okay?”

“I can’t, Cas.” Castiel took Dean’s hand and waited until he looked at him.

“We are getting a good night’s sleep, Dean. I know you didn’t sleep last night because I felt you tossing and turning. You need rest if you’re going to drive to South Dakota. Please, Dean?”

“Fine. But we’re leaving first thing.”

Dean slept until one in the afternoon. Castiel figured that the emotional toll of Sam disappearing coupled with so much driving, added to the stress that Dean kept on his shoulders had wiped him out.

Pastor Jim had told Cas to let him sleep and asked him to help him around the house and in the yard. Castiel worked diligently, trying his best to impress the man that had helped make Dean the man he was.

“You must really care for him,” Jim said, while they were eating lunch. “To hit the road like this.”

Castiel shrugged. “He’s my best friend. I care for Sam, as well. They are very important parts of my life.”

“Mine, too.” Jim said. “And John?”

“John’s alright. From what I’ve seen anyway, he’s away a lot.”

“He always has been. Hard for him to be in that house, I guess.” Castiel nodded.

“Time is it?” Cas looked to the doorway where Dean stood, rubbing his face.

“Almost one. Sit down, I’ll make you some coffee.”

“I’m gonna grab a shower, if that’s okay?” The pastor nodded.

“My house is your house, son. Take your time.” Dean nodded and made his way back up the stairs. Pastor Jim watched him go, and when he was out of earshot, looked at Castiel.

“You take care of him.” He said.

“I always do.”


	3. Chapter 3

They didn’t make it to South Dakota that day, even though the trip was rather short.

Pastor Jim had made them a big lunch before they left, then prayed with them. Castiel could sense Dean’s uneasiness while the pastor asked God to watch over them and squeezed his hand a little tighter.

They finally got on the road again after five o’clock. Dean was quiet, so Castiel didn’t talk either. At six thirty, Dean pulled into a hotel and got a room.

“I’m going out for a while. Don’t wait up,” Dean said after he dropped his bag. Castiel sighed when he closed the door behind him and turned on the TV. He knew what was going to happen and it broke his heart every time. Dean was going to get drunk, meet a pretty girl, and go home with her. Castiel would probably have to pick him up and watch him kiss her goodbye. He didn’t know if he couldn’t handle it again.

Castiel watched several hours of The Big Bang Theory before taking a shower and climbing into the single bed.

He woke up to his phone buzzing on the bedside table. He reached for it and answered with a yawn.

“Cas?” Dean’s slurred voice came through the speaker.

“Dean? Are you okay?”

“Need ‘ou ta come ‘n’ get me, Cas. The bar guy’d pissed a’ me.”

“Where are you?” Castiel held the phone between his shoulder and ear as Dean explained where he was and how he got there. Castiel had taken care an inhebrieted Dean enough to be able to understand him. A few minutes later he was in the bar, getting yelled at by a burly bartender because Dean was underage and didn’t have the money to pay him.

“You’re lucky I didn’t call the cops,” He said. “If it wasn’t for his sob story I woulda.”

“I’m very sorry,” Castiel said, giving him his emergency credit card. “Cover his tab and give your self a nice tip for trouble.”

He managed to get Dean into the car and back to the hotel before he started crying all over him.

“Why’d he do it Cas? Why’d he leave me?”

“I don’t know, Dean.”

“Everyone leaves me, Cas. Mom, Dad, Lisa, now Sammy. Nobody wants me except you. You’re the only one that cares about me, Cas.”

“You know that’s not true,” Castiel said, trying to tuck him into the bed.

“You know why me ‘n’ Lisa broke up?” Dean asked, clinging to his arm.

“Dean, we can talk in the morning. You’re drunk.”

“She wanted me to stop hangin’ out with you,” Dean continued. “She said we were too close and it weirded her out. But we are close, Cas. I don’t know what I’d do without. I love you, Cas.”

“I love you, too. Now go to sleep.”

“No, Cas. I love you. So much.” He tried to pull Cas down to him, but Cas struggled.

“Stop it, Dean. Stop!” He tore his arm away and stood. “We’ll talk about this when you’re sober. Go to sleep, now.”

“Okay. I’m sorry, Cas. Love you.”

Castiel didn’t get back into the bed. He sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

He needed to relish in this moment now, remember Dean saying those words and wanting to pull Cas against him. Because when Dean woke up, he was going to laugh it off, apologize for being so stupid the night before, say that he wasn’t making any sense and to forget it. Castiel knew that he needed to cry now because letting Dean see the tears would give his secret away.

Cas didn’t get any sleep that night, too worried about Dean getting sick in his sleep. When the started rising he dug the Aspirin that he packed out of his bag and took the Impala out to get bottled water and a good greasy breakfast for Dean.

Dean was in the shower when got back and Castiel busyed himself with setting up the table and steeling himself for the conversation they were about to have.

“Hey,” Dean muttered when he walked out of the bathroom.

“Hey. I got you breakfast.”

“I’ll pay you back for last night. I’m sorry that happened.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. It wasn’t fair to you.” Castiel took a breath.

“Dean, what do you remember from last night?”

“I got wasted, called you, cried all over you, then,” Dean sighed and Castiel braced himslef for the rejection he was about to feel. “I wish I had been sober when I told you that.”

“What?”

“Cas, you’ve stuck with me through everything. When Dad’s gone, you help me keep up with school and take care of Sam. You convinced me to apply to college. You take of me and Sam when I’m sick. I can’t believe it took me so long to figure it out. When Lisa told me it was either you or her, I knew it had to be you. Someone who really loved me wouldn’t make me choose. Cas, I love you.”

“Dean, I‒” Castiel’s voice failed him for a second so he just wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. Dean kissed his hair, his temple, where ever he could reach until Castiel moved back enough that he could press their lips together.

“I love you, too,” Castiel said. “For so long, Dean.”

Dean pressed their forehead together for a moment. Then stepped back.

“Breakfast?” Castiel nodded and they ate quietly. Dean took a few Asprin then laid back down.

“C’mere. I want to let my head stop hurting before we go.” Castiel joined him on the bed and Dean pulled him against his chest. They stayed there for a while, cuddling and kissing a little. It was late afternoon when they checked out.

“You wanna drive?” Dean asked. “I haven’t slept well latley and we’re, like, two hours away.”

“Sure,” Dean handed him the keys and got in on the passenger side. Before they left, Castiel put the radio on the mixed music station that prefered and laughed at Dean’s groan.

“Driver picks the music,” Castiel said and Dean rolled his eyes.

“I kiss you a few times and you take over. Just like a woman.” Castiel smacked his arm and Dean laughed. They kissed again and started the last leg of their journey.

Dean did sleep for a while and Castiel listened to the phone’s directions until he woke up. Apparently their uncle Bobby was a bit kooky about strangers and his place was hard to find. They traded seats and Dean hit the station button on the radio faster than lightening.

“That’s better. I’m sorry the mean man tortured you like that, Baby.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

Thirty minutes later they were pulling up to a house/scrapyard/garage. Castiel didn’t know Bobby Singer, but from Sam and Dean’s descriptions, the setting fit him perfectly.

“I can’t do this,” Dean said, when they were parked. “Sammy obviously just doesn’t want to put up with me any more and I should leave now.”

“Dean, we have been on the road for four days looking for him. Don’t you want to know why?”

“No.” Castiel sighed and looked up. The front door had opened and Sam was now standing on the porch with an older man.

“Too bad. He knows that your’re here and you two are going to talk this out. Come on.”

Dean grabbed Cas’s hand as they walked to the house. The Winchesters locked eyes and Castiel felt the tension between them.

“We need to talk,” Dean said. Sam nodded and opened the door. Dean squeezed Cas’s hand once, then dropped it and followed his brother inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean followed Sam into Bobby’s kitchen, taking in the familar setting. They had spent more time in that kitchen as kids than they had their own.

“How did you find me?” Sam demanded.

“I figured you were either here or with Pastor Jim. Jim said he hadn’t heard from you. How did you even get here?”

“I bought a bus ticket,” Sam replied, like it was so easy.

“With what?” That made him look down.

“With the lunch money I’d been saving,” He muttered. Dean felt another peice of himself break. Sam had used money Dean had given to leave. Dean lowered himself into a chair and looked at the scarred table.

“Why?”

“Seriously? I hate Lawrence! I hate the narrow minded people. I hate the school. I hate the kids and the teachers. And I hate Dad.” Sam steeled himself like he though that Dean would hit him. When he didn’t, he kept going. “He abandoned us and turned you into some lifeless robot.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that you felt that way?”

“When?” Sam asked, voice growing louder. “When you’re ignoring me at school? Or how about when you’re at work? Or with whatever girl you’re dating that week? When ever I try to talk to you you’re either too busy or too tired. We’re almost strangers! I don’t even know you anymore!”

“And how do you think I feel?” Dean snapped, shocking Sam into silence. “I didn’t even get to be a kid, Sam! Do you think I wanted to be your parent? It got thrown on me and I did the best I could. Do you think I wanted to have to work two jobs? Or miss parties and other bullshit? I wanted to do lots of stuff Sam, but you come first.” Sam stared at him for a long time.

“What did you want to do?”

“I-” Dean ran a hand through his hair and looked away. He had never really let himself think about it. “I wanted to go out for the wrestling team, hang out with other people, get out more. I wanted to have a life.”

Sam looked down at the table and Dean sighed. 

“It’s not your fault, Sam. And it’s not Dad’s either. We just got dealt a shitty hand. Mom getting killed, Dad joining the FBI. He shoulda set something up for us, yeah, but he didn’t. He knew I could do it.” That got Sam pissed off again.

“You shouldn’t have had to do it, Dean! If he had just sent us here in the first place-”

“We wouldn’t have met Cas. Or that Ruby girl you’re always going on about.” Dean rubbed his eyes. “Cas would probably be dead by now, if Dad had left us here, Sam.”

“Like you care.” Dean’s head snapped up and he met Sam’s glare.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“The last time Dad was in town his kept calling Cas ‘that Novak faggot’ and you didn’t say anything. And Cas always does whatever you tell him to, whether it’s to do your school work or watch me or get out and you never thank him and-”

“I kissed Cas this morning.” Sam’s mouth did this weird little move like it could decide if it wanted to snap close or drop open.

“You what?”

“I kissed Cas. We….It’s a long story and we’re not talking about it right now. This is about you taking off.” Dean stood up and walked to window. He could see Cas and Bobby talking on the porch. “Did you even think about how I would feel, Sam? I mean, I fucking raised you.”

Sam didn’t answer. Of course he didn’t think about Dean. Why would he? No one ever did.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Dean shook his head.

“No, you’re not. And now you’re gonna beg me to let you stay here and then get pissed at me when I tell you no.”

“Why can’t I stay?” Dean sighed.

“I can’t make that call, Sam. That’s up to Dad and he obviously wanted us together.”

“But you’re going to college, Dean. I saw the letters.”

“I applied. I really haven’t thought about it much.” Sam made a bitch face at him and Dean relented. “Look, when Dad’s in town again, we’ll talk about it. If I decide to go, being here would be the best thing for you.”

“You have to go, Dean. If you want to do anything with your life anyway.”

“I know,” Dean sat back. “We good, Sam?” His brother nodded, then got up to hug him. Dean hugged him back.

“Did you really kiss Cas?” Dean felt his face warm up. “I didn’t even know you liked him. I didn’t know you liked guys.”

“I don’t,” Dean said. “But Cas is… He’s everything, Sam.”

Sam nodded like he understood, but Dean doubted that he did.

“You two all better now?” They looked up and saw Bobby in the doorway.

“Yeah. Thanks for watching him, Bobby.”

“Anytime, boy,” Bobby said. “Met your boyfriend out there. Seems like a good kid.”

“Yeah. He is.”

Bobby sat with them and they discussed Sam living with him next year. Dean caught a glimpse of Cas in the living room and excused himself.

Dean threw himself on the couch beside Cas an nuzzled his face against his neck. Cas stroked his hair and pressed his lips to his forehead.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Dean shrugged.

“Still hurts.” He sighed. They stayed there for a long time, Castiel calming Dean down until Sam told them that dinner was ready.

They were all pretty quiet while they ate, none of them sure what to say. Dean showed Cas where his bedroom was after dinner, feeling like a could sleep for a week. He fell onto the bed and sighed. It was hard and lumpy, but it was home.

Castiel laid down next to him and touched his face.

“Are you okay?” Dean nodded. 

“Just tired.”

“You’ve been through a lot of emotional stress today. You should rest.”

“Will you stay?” Castiel brushed his hair back and gave him a smile.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean looked around his now empty bedroom and sighed. In a few hours he was going to be living in his apartment a hundred miles away. He was sad to leave the place that he and Sam had grown up in.

"Okay, son?" He looked back at John and nodded.

"Yeah. It's just weird, you know." John put his arm around his shoulder. It was strange to get such a gesture, but Dean rolled with it. He was even more surprised by what John said next.

"I'm proud of you, Dean. Your mom would be, too."

"Thanks, Dad." John sighed and looked around the room, then back over his shoulder at the empty house. Dean and Sam had sat down with John the last time he came home and explained what needed to happen. John had agreed that if Dean was leaving for school, Bobby's was the best place for Sam. They had moved him into Bobby’s house in July so that they would have enough time to get school paperwork sorted out.

"Hard to believe my boys are grown up," He said. "You two mean everything to me, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, Dad. I know." John hesitated.

"I love you, Dean," He finally said. Dean hugged him and felt his shoulders shaking a little. John patted his back, trying to soothe him. "You let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah." Dean stepped back, wiping his eyes. "Call us when you're town?"

John clasped his shoulder and smiled. "You got it. Take care of Cas."

"I think it will be the other way around.” Dean had introduced Cas to his dad a few months before, daring him with his eyes to say something. John had looked uncomfortable, but had shaken Cas' hand and said he was glad Dean was happy.

Dean did one last check of the room and closed the door behind him.

It was strange to think that someone else was going to be living here. That new kids would being growing up under the same roof that he had. It saddened him almost as much as it made him smile.

After John (unnecessary) checked the Impala over, he patted Dean on the back.

"Good luck, son." Dean nodded.

“Thank you, Dad."

After a lot of talking and thinking, Dean and Castiel decided to complete their first two years of college at a community college before transferring to a big school. They found an apartment near the campus and decided to take a chance.

Castiel had basically been living with Dean since the road trip. He had been right about his father not noticing his disappearance, but when he came over later with a bloody lip, Dean refused to let him go home to that.

They shared a bed every night and Dean made breakfast every morning. It was nice.

Dean pulled up to the Novak house as Cas walking out, Gabriel in tow. They spoke for a moment before Gabe pulled his brother in for a tight hug. Castiel placed his two bags and box of books in the back seat before getting in beside Dean. He gave Gabriel one more little wave before they left Lawrence behind.

The ride was quiet for the most part, Castiel alternating between laying his head on Dean’s shoulder and holding his hand while he leaned against the window. An hour and half later they were dropping their bags on the apartment floor, looking around at the mostly empty space.

“It’s not much,” Dean said. “But I can build some stuff and there’s a thrift store nearby.”

“It’s our’s,” Castiel responded. “That’s all I care about.”

Dean pulled him in and hugged him to his chest for a moment.

“Wanna go grab a bite? See a movie?” Castiel shook his head.

“Not tonight. Tonight I just want to be with you.” They stayed in the mostly empty living room, holding on to each other for a long time.

“Dean,” Castiel said pulling back. He moved his hand up to cradle the back of Dean’s head.

“Yeah?”

“I’m ready.” Dean pulled him back in, nuzzling against his neck. He had gotten used to the feel of stubble against his skin, even kind of liked it.

“You sure?”

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.” Castiel pulled his face up and kissed him, softly. Then, he took his hand and led him down the hall to their bedroom.

Dean took his time, kissing every inch of Castiel’s skin. He was surprised to find that he preferred the hard, flat planes of Cas’ body to the soft curves he was used to. He knew it was because this Cas not because it was a man. It grossed him out a little to imagine doing this with any other dude.

But the way that Castiel moved with him, arched against him, the sounds he made, Dean didn’t know how he’d gone so long without it. 

“I love you,” Dean said, when they were laying in the afterglow. “But, I’m pretty sure our neighbors don’t.” Castiel laughed.

“I love you, too.” 

The road wasn’t easy, it never is. They still fought and Cas would lock Dean out of the bedroom. They got several angry notes taped to their door about their “inappropriate activities” disturbing their neighbors’ kid’s sleep. Cas would break things and Dean would fix them. Life went on.

Dean talked to Sam once a week, hearing animated stories about the kids in his new school and some girl named Ruby that Dean already didn’t like.

John had a case nearby and dropped in on them for a few days. Dean had been nervous about him staying, but he and Cas actually hit it off. Dean came home from work one day and found them cooking together, John explaining to Cas how to fry chicken the way Dean’s mom had.

“You look like you’re doing okay,” John said, the day he left.

“Yeah, it pretty good.”

“I’m happy for you, son. I’m really glad you’re happy.”

“Thanks, Dad.” John hugged him and walked out to his car.

Dean went back inside and looked around his apartment, with its mismatched furniture and plastic dishes and Cas still asleep in their room and smiled.

Yeah, he was doing okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
